


The Last Companion (Twelfth Doctor/Reader) AU!

by finding_a_whim123



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, F/M, heavy au, mention of wanting to pass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finding_a_whim123/pseuds/finding_a_whim123
Summary: The Doctor is dying and he refuses to regenerate. He gives you a parting gift.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Reader, Twelfth Doctor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Last Companion (Twelfth Doctor/Reader) AU!

The Doctor and you stumble into the Tardis. He half crawls, half walks to the console, and flips a switch. The Tardis booms and whirls as you dematerialize and leave the area. This is it. You think. This is how the Doctor dies. He presses a few more buttons and collapses into a chair. You rush over to the Doctor.

“Doctor, why aren’t you regenerating?” You demand. Your hands grasp at his lapels and shake him. “You should’ve regenerated by now.”

“I won’t be regenerating.” You release him with a huff.

“But you have more lives! The Timelords gave you more,” Your eyes fill with unshed tears.

“Trust me I made this choice a long time ago and whatever argument you may come up with won’t change my mind— Arghhh!” The Doctor curls over until his forehead touches his knees. You rest a hand on his back. He cries out as he straightens his back again.

“I don’t want to lose you too, Doctor. Why are doing this?”

“I’ve lived a very long life. I’ve lost so many people. I’ve been running for so long. I’m ready to die. There comes a moment in everyone’s life when they reach that age where they have seen enough. I am tired. When you’ll get older you’ll understand,” the Doctor says.

“Please don’t do this,” you said. “The universe needs you. I need you.”

“No. The universe needs you,” the Doctor says. The Tardis stops and a thud echoes throughout the Tardis.

“That’s some crap because you said I wasn’t special!”

“The Doctor lies.”

The Doctor gets up and walks over to the exit with a limp. You hover by his side with your hands held out, ready to catch him if he falls. He opens the door and walks out. You’re met with bright light. As your eyes focus you see that you’re on your street. You turn to the Doctor. He presses his sonic screwdriver into your hands.

“Never, ever lose this. It’ll only work for you. It has a fingerprint and DNA scanner. I’ve recently made some modifications to it,” the Doctor explains. You look up to see sweatdrops roll down his temple. His complexion has gone white.

“You’re giving me your sonic screwdriver?” You ask breathlessly.

“When you’ll need it the most. Press the orange button on the side. It won’t work unless you really need it. Do not lose it. I will come back from the grave and haunt you if you do.” The Doctor turns you so you’re facing him completely.

“Please don’t do this.”

“It’s too late. I am dying. I know this is the right thing to do. Don’t make me regret it. You are one of the best companions I ever had and I know you’ll do great things. The universe needs you now. Not me.”

“I don’t want you to die,” you whisper. The Doctor cups your face and kisses your forehead.

“It’s okay. It’s the story of everyone. You are not the only person who has ever lost someone. Beat it. Break free. Get up off your ass and win. Always laugh. Be kind. Don’t eat pears. Goodbye,” the Doctor says. He pulls away from you and walks back to his Tardis.

“Doctor!” You call out. He turns around and looks at you.

“Yes?”

“I love you,” you say. He smiles.

“I know.” He looks down at your sonic screwdriver and smiles as he walks inside the Tardis.

The Tardis does not vanish. There’s no sound. No squealing. Nothing. Several minutes go by before the door opens. The Doctor is not standing there. You walk inside, but the Doctor isn’t anywhere to be seen. A golden dial lies on the floor with a note. You pick the dial up with the note.

Take this to Missy.

You set it down on the console. You adjust the grip on your screwdriver and notice the backing is loose. Looking to see what’s inside you see a bright orange light glowing in a hollow tube. You snap the backing up and look up at the ceiling with a smile as a tear rolls down your cheek. Stepping around the console you spot a chalkboard.

Run you clever boy.  
And be a Doctor.

Even though Clara wasn’t talking to you… You knew what to do. There’s a little scribble in the bottom right corner of the board. You couldn’t read it, but it looks like it started with a T. Probably a planet he wanted to go to before.... You inhale sharply. With a quick flip of a switch, you are on your way.

You won’t let him down.


End file.
